SKUL Academy
by A30LUCY1
Summary: SKUL academy: Zoe wasn't always called Zoe her real name is V95 and this is how she survived beinfg trained by SKUL for all those years. Just some one shots into Zoe's life at SKUL up until she meets MI9.
1. Chapter 1

SKUL Academy

_**Hi guys this is my second fan fiction and the one I am probably most excited to do, this is my interpretation of Zoe's life at SKUL up until she was rescued by MI9**_

KORPS HQ

Zoe Pov

I was only five years old when I left KORPS, it was during the final days of the war between them and MI9.

"Keep V95 safe Grandmaster" The Crime Minister said to him before she left to fight Frank and his team.

"I promise you Crime Minister she will remain safe"The Crime Minister nodded looked briefly at me if she was concerned for me but it suddenly disappeared as her normal features resumed.

A few minutes after she left the room the Grandmaster turned to me and said

"Come V95 pack your belongings" He said calmly

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked being as inquisitive as always.

"Me, you and B92 are going on an adventure"

"Like the one Bilbo Baggings has in that book you read to me"

"The Hobbit?"

"Yeah, that one"

"Yes, it's exactly like The Hobbit, apart from the fact we are never coming back here"

"Why not?"

"Because, this is no place for little girls"

"I'm not a little girl, I'm five years old"

"Of course your not, what I mean is that your training requires no distractions while this place is a distraction"

"But the Crime Minister says that this is the only training facility for my specialist training"

"Well there is a training facility that the Crime Minister doesn't know about"

"Which is?"

"The SKUL academy it will focus only on your training"

"Okay lets go then"

It took only five minutes to pack my things seeing as I didn't have a lot of things anyway.

I had a book about four friends who solve mysteries,

I wished I had some friends to help me solve mysteries, I probably wouldn't feel so lonely. I walked down the corridor with the Grandmaster

, I did exactly what the Crime Minister taught me keep my head down and not to talk to anyone unless spoken too.

A KORPS agent asked looking straight at the Grandmaster

"Excuse me Grandmaster but where are you taking the V95?"

"The Mastermind has ordered me to take the V95 and the B92 to a safe location until this war is over"

"Very well" He walked off and we kept moving. Just when we got to the main exit he wrapped a blindfold round my eyes.

When he pushed me outside I gasped, not because of the shock of the push but because I could feel the cool air on my skin something that I had never felt before,

in the five years I've been alive I have never once been outside.

He pushed me into a car and strapped me in and the car took off with a fast speed. I got very bored in the first five minutes I went straight to sleep.

_**I'm sorry it's short but the next chapter will be a lot longer**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys this is chapter 2 and this part is Zoe arriving at SKUL**_

The car suddenly stopped and I woke straight away. Unfortunately I was still blindfolded, it was quite scary as I was only five.

The car door opened and I karate chopped the person who was stood there.

"V95! Don't karate chop anyone without my say so in the future" The Grandmaster groaned in pain, oops

"Sorry" I mumbled, he pulled me out of the car and escorted me into the building. Little did I know it would be the last time I was outside for ten years.

As soon as we stepped outside the Grandmaster removed the blindfold and I looked around eagerly,

the colors were very boring. A cream white was painted on all of the walls and the floor was so shiny I could see my reflection in it.

The Grandmaster pushed me down the gleaming corridors and up the marble stairs. My heart was racing, at the time I thought the place was amazing

but now looking back on it I see it for what it really was, a prison to make sure me Kloe were hidden from KORPS.

There were two doors that were designed like the doors of a prison cell.

The Grandmaster nodded and one of the men he was with unlocked the door and I was shoved inside.

There was a small bed in the corner of the room that reminded me of a hospital bed. There was a large oak wardrobe and a tray on the floor which had a glass of water and some sort of food that looked disgusting.

It was even worse then my bedroom at KORPS.

"How long do we have to stay here?" I asked holding back the tears.

" A while" He replied looking at the floor

."How long is a while?"

"Stop asking questions V95, have your dinner and get some sleep" He said sounding quite irritated now

"I went to sleep in the car" I wasn't going down without a fight

"Well that's hardly my fault is it?"

"No it just means that I can't go to sleep"

"Stop arguing with me V95"

"No, I want to go back to KORPS"

"Well you can't"

"Why?"

"I told you why it's too dangerous"

"Your lying, you took me here because you want me to work for you instead of the Mastermind"

"You really are a clever girl aren't you"

"You taught me"

"That I did, now go to sleep"

"Fine" I was too argued out to carry on. They all left the room and locked the door behind them.

I peered down at the tray and realized that they actually want me to eat this muck.

I downed the water straight away because I was desperately thirsty, then glaring at it I picked up the spoon and got some of "That" on a shaky hand I placed it into my mouth.

It was vile, I spat it out straight away it tasted like porridge that was two months old,

It was a shame that I drank all the water because I was not going to get that taste out of my mouth for ages.

I didn't attempt to eat anymore and changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed,

It felt like a bumpy mattress it was so uncomfortable that it was unbelievable.

I soon fell asleep after I spent nearly an hour crying as the thought of being free broke my heart as I knew it was never going to happen.

The next morning I woke to the sound of my bedroom door being unlocked and I turned to see an operative who must of only been twenty walk in just as I lifted my head.

"V95, you need to get dressed, someone will be along with your breakfast soon"

"I hope it's not as revolting as dinner but thank you"He smiled and abruptly left the room,

yet again locking the door behind him.

I jumped out of bed and threw on a pale blue hoodie, some plain black jeans and white trainers that were a size to small.

As promised breakfast arrived and a woman with an awkward limp slowly made her way in.

She placed the tray down at my feet . Brilliant that disgusting porridge thing again.

I smiled gratefully at the woman as she limped out the door. After attempting to eat it again, I went to brush my teeth even though I only had two mouth fulls.

Though that was better than last night's attempt because this time I swallowed it.

I waited patiently for a guard to arrive to take me to training for well over half an hour.

When they finally came I noticed it was the same man who woke me up but this time he was joined by the Grandmaster.

"V95did you have a good sleep?" He asked enthusiastically

"Yes thank you sir" I lied because I knew he would get angry if I told the truth.

"Good because it's time for your training"

They lead me out of the room and down the marble stairs. I walked through the double doors that showed a bright blue training ring.

"Well, up you go V95"I nodded and stepped into the ring, fear rising inside me as I did.

"Your going to be fighting this young man today" He laughed pointing at the guard.

"Okay"

The man followed me into the ring and got into a fighting stance, I did the same it wasn't fair the Grandmaster was making me fight someone fifteen years older than me and probably knew moves that I didn't think ex sisted.

He moved first kicking my chest, I hit the ground with a thud and the man looked concerned but he was my enemy now and he had let his guard down.

I kicked his shins and his legs buckled and he fell to his knees, jumping up I caught his stomach,

he flicked his wrist and pushed me into the ropes holding the ring up, he punched my ribs and I gasped catching my breath.

Swinging another punch, I blocked it easily as he had made it too obvious in the first place.

He tried again and I ducked and darted behind him as I kicked his back then his head. It was clear that I was the winner.

"Well done V95!" The Grandmaster laughed mentally.

"Thank you sir" I replied quietly.

"Go to your gymnastics lesson, I will meet you there"

"Okay" I jumped out of the ring and walked out of the room dreading what he was going to do to that man.

_**Thanks for reading see you in the next chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys chapter 3 is set a year later.**_

A year later

It was a year since I arrived at SKUL HQ and that nice guard that I had to fight had mysteriously disappeared.

I often asked to see B92 but apparently she was quite busy, plus they didn't want to disturb her training, which I suppose I can understand.

"Quicker V95" The Grandmaster yelled cradling Flopsy in his arms. He was watching me closely, as I was the best SKUL agent that he could possibly hope for.

I was up against a grown man, I kicked him in the stomach and as he collapsed to the ground I kicked his chest and he hit the floor gasping with pain.

The Grandmaster laughed and clapped like the Mad Hatter at a tea party.

"Excellent"

"Thank you sir" I replied politely watching the agent catch his breath and try to stand but failing.

"Can I ask a question sir?" asked with a curious look on my face.

"Go ahead" He replied knowing that what I was going to say would probably annoy him.

"Why is my name V95? I know it's not a normal name and couldn't I have something more sensible like Alice or Katie"

The Grandmaster was already growing irritated with my question.

"Your name is V95 because that's what your creator wished for you to be called"

"My creator?"

"Yes, now that's enough questions for today, I'll have someone escort you to your room"

"Okay"

As he left the room, I sat on the nearest chair and tried to remember what KORPS HQ looked like because the memory of it was starting to slip away,

so did the Crime Minister's face and I don't even remember seeing the Mastermind.

Shortly the woman with a limp who was called Jane lead me through up to my room, even though I now had the directions memorized in my head someone still had to lock me in.

"I have already put your dinner in your room" She whispered

"Thank you" I replied. These days I had grown used to the revolting porridge, apparently it gave me energy for the day but to me all it does is makes me want to be sick.

After eating that I had a shower and just noticed how many cuts and bruises I had since we came here.

Yet again I felt so lonely, and my mind kept wandering over what could of happened to that guard.

For the 366th time since we came here I cried myself to sleep with dreams that I could be a normal six year old girl. I woke in the night,

I checked my clock and it was about three o'clock, I heard voices just outside my bedroom door, I crept out of bed and put my ear to the door.

"What if KORPS are looking for them?" A woman asked

"No it's been a year now and they haven't found them"The Grandmaster whispered

A year since what?, KORPS are looking for who?

"

You might think that but if KORPS are still looking for the V95 and B92 we could be in a lot of trouble"

"Calm yourself Jade they won't find us" Wait KORPS are looking for me and B92 but the Grandmaster said that the Mastermind ordered him to take us to the safe house.

I was also confused as he said "My creator" like I wasn't normal. I hit the door as loud as I could getting more angry and impatient.

Finally I could hear the jangle of keys as the door was being unlocked. The Grandmaster looked at me, well I think he was anyway you could never tell with the sun glasses.

"Who am I?" I yelled before he could ask what I was doing out of bed at this hour.

"Your V95, SKUL'S most promising agent"

"No!" I roared slamming my fist on the wall, I didn't even feel the pain.

"You said "My creator" and plus I don't have a normal name"

"Come with me" He sighed as he pulled me out of my room by my shoulder.

I walked into a room that was covered in a royal purple with a dark brown desk where there was a cage under it.

"This is your office" I said calmly

"Yes it is, take a seat"

I cautiously sat down.

"You want to know who you are?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"I think you know the answer to that"

"Your very well spoken for a six year old you know that don't you?"

"Just tell me"

"You remember the Mastermind don't you?"

"Well I never met him, but the Crime Minister spoke about him"

"His body was destroyed when they attacked the base six years ago and his mind was transferred into a computer,

in order to cheat death and resurrect himself into a new body the Mastermind made clones of himself,

vessels so he could transfer his brain into the host's body,

he made a total of eighty seven clones but pretty much all of them failed but you"

"I'm one of the mastermind's clones?"

"Yes and you are a perfect match meaning"

"The mastermind could transfer his brain into my body"

"You asked why I took you away from KORPS that is the reason why"

"Is B92 a clone?"

"Yes she is, and I'm afraid now you know the truth we need to do a little bit of memory wiping"

I suddenly felt scared he was going to wipe my memory. Just when I tried to stand up straps came down on my hands.

"This was a trap all along!" I yelled angry at the thought that I fell for it.

"I'm sorry V95 but I couldn't risk you knowing the truth, so now all your memories of this conversation and the memories of KORPS will have to vanish"

"

But to take away memories you have to replace them with new ones don't you"

"That's correct, you will have been here since you were born, you won't remember the Mastermind, The Crime Minister or B92"

"No, please don't" he injected something into me that made me very sleepy, NO! I have to remember I can't let him take them away. The fight didn't last long as I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next day

I woke with a terrible headache, I can't even remember what happened last night to give me one but it really hurt.

"V95 it's time for training" The Grandmaster said walking into my room with no respect for privacy.

"I haven't had breakfast yet"

"It's not my fault they are so slow and when I tell you it's time for training what does that mean

"It's time for training"

"Correct, now come you have wasted enough time"

He had always been horrible to me for some reason, it wasn't my fault that I was an orphan, I didn't even know my family. As I entered the training room,

I saw six SKUL agents surrounding me and were a lot older and bigger than me.

"I can't fight them" I exclaimed.

"Oh, why can't you?"

"Because they are older and taller than me"

"You never seemed to have a problem with it before and if you want to be SKUL's ultimate weapon then you need to be prepared for taking on opponents bigger than yourself"

"Yes, Grandmaster"

What did he even mean that I didn't have a problem with it last time. I've never fought anyone like them before butI had to prove him wrong about me anyway, I am SKUL's ultimate weapon.

"Prepare for fight!" He yelled as he sat and cradled Flopsy in his arms. Me and all my opponents took our fighting stance and I glared at them, it wasn't really going to help a six year old girl glaring but it was the best I had.

"3 2 1FIGHT!"  
I pounced before they even batted an eyelid, I jumped and forced the first one of his feet, I hit him with my elbow and he grunted as blood poured out his lip while a second one grabbed me under my arms and pulled me off him. I launched my elbow into their ribs they gasped but only tightened their grip.

I then bared my teeth and bit hard into their wrist and they let go cursing. I ran and went behind the third and kicked the back of their knees but the fourth got my shoulders and flung me over their head and I fell awkwardly outside the ring and onto the cold hard ground where are heard my arm snap.

"Stop complaining" The mean nurse snapped as she examined my arm. She flopped it around and kept touching it where it hurt. She had a cruel face it was all plain and angry plus she had a big nose.

"I want my mummy" I cried

"You don't have a mum" She murmured.

"Yes I do everyone does"

"Well you don't"

"Why am I so different?"

"Because your an annoying little girl" She said as she wrapped my arm in a thick bandage.

"Your arm's broken so you won't be training for a while"

"Well what do I do instead?"

"I don't know catch up on your reading?"

"Really? I haven't read anything since we came here"

"Well, I'll read to you if you want"

"Yes please"

And so she did while my arm was in plaster at least, it was really fun, the nurse wasn't so bad she just had a bit of a rough exterior, that's what cook says anyway, she would come everyday at eight o clock just after I eat my breakfast and she reads one chapter of a book and tells me to think about what's going to happen next, though one day I got up got dressed which is quite hard as I'm only using one arm, ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth and sat cross legged on the floor waiting. She would always be here eight on the dot, so where was she? 8:10 and she hadn't came. So I stood up and and made myself comfortable on my bed and I waited. I opened my eyes and realized that I must of fell asleep. As I looked at the clock and It read 2:30.

There was a note on the floor by the door and I went to it and read.

You were asleep when I arrived, sorry I was late I had more important things to do.

Why would she be so mean about it I thought we were friends now and what was more important then story time?

An hour or so later a man unlocked my bedroom door and looked at me.

"Hello" I smiled

"Don't say anything your going to make it worse"

"Make what worse?" I asked, confused

"The Grandmaster doesn't take too kindly to people being nice to you and the nurse is in big trouble and I've been sent here to punish you"

"Punish me?"

"You heard me, don't you know what happens to the guards that lose to you in a fight or the staff that are nice to you?"

No, what happens?"

"They get beaten, badly, sometimes their injuries are so bad they don't survive the night"

"And you've come to do that to me?"

"No I don't beat up six year olds but I'm taking your hot water and food away for three whole days"

"Three days? That's not fair"

"Life isn't fair kid the sooner you realize that the better" and after that he slammed the door and locked me away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update my stories to be quite honest I've had writer's block and I have been doubting myself a lot as a writer but I'm back now and I'm okay. I have quite a few exciting things to talk about **

**1) I might be getting Twitter, if so I will let you know and if I do the name will be the same as this account**

**2) I will be doing fan fiction number 4 and if any of you watch Eastenders then it will be quite similar to the Lucy Beale murder and a poll will be going up soon so you can vote on who will be the unlucky victim**

**3) I will be doing sequels of both The chosen one and The trouble with Dan**

**4) It's nearly my 14th birthday YAY!**

**Thanks for reading **

**Five years later **

As soon as the key went into the lock I bolted upright and watched the guard step into my bedroom.

These days a guard would come into my room and wait for me to get ready, I wasn't really fazed by it anymore.

I remembered my punishment from when I was six, I no longer speak to the guards or anyone come to think of it.

I haven't heard the sound of my voice in years. I hate to think that I'm eleven now and my voice would have deepened or matured and I have no clue what it sounds like.

"V95, The Grandmaster wants to see you in his office"  
I nodded even though I was surprised The grandmaster stopped watching my training about two years ago and that was the last time I saw him.

As I stepped outside I saw a girl with short auburn red hair like my own, the same green eyes and everything, she might have even been the same age as me.

Five guards were dragging her out of her room she screamed and cried.

"You can't kick me out it's not fair!" She roared tightening her grip on the door handle but it seemed that she was fighting a losing battle.

Her hands slowly slipped and her head whipped round and clamped onto me.

"V95!, tell them they can't do this" She sobbed, but it only made me feel worse because I had no idea who this girl was and she was begging me for help.

I shook my head and carried on down the corridor feeling more guilty with every step I took.

"V95! Please help me" She cried even louder as they prized her hands off the door and carried her away.

"Please, I'll be the best SKUL agent you've ever seen, I promise I'll be good, V95!" She screamed and a tear rolled down my cheek.

I walked into the Grandmaster's office and when I saw him he looked exactly how he looked two years ago but I've never seen his face, so I wouldn't know.

"V95 take a seat" I quickly sat as I didn't want another beating like I had from the guards a few weeks ago he ordered it himself because he felt like it.

"It seems that your completely against talking now" I just looked at him stroking the snow white rabbit in his arms,

though the Grandmaster hadn't aged General Flopsy certainly did she was getting gray round her eyes .

"Talk,V95"  
I shook my head the thought of speaking again especially to that vile man was not top ten on my wish list.

"Did you just say no to me!" He roared full of anger as he raised his hand and slapped me so hard I actually got whiplash.

"TALK!" He screamed in my face

as he punched me and I fell against the wall banging my head in the process.

He continuously kicked my ribs and in full rage he grabbed my hair and pulled it back and forth so I constantly banged my head on the wall.

I didn't fight back because if I did I would never win and get this a thousand times worse. Eventually he let me go and I collapsed forward onto the floor.

"Why do you wind me up so much, you are my best student but you are so stubborn you get that off the_" but he stops himself

"I get that off who?" I asked my voice shocking us both as I opened my mouth, it was deeper then it used to be and it sounded so wise and mature.

"You spoke" He gasped

"You didn't answer my question" I replied trying to use this new confidence to my advantage,

"It's none of your business what I was talking about" He snapped.

"You see I have so many questions and I'm not leaving here until I get any, Whose that girl getting thrown out?, do you know my parents?, if so why did they abandon me?"

"I'm not answering your questions" He said defiant.

"Please, just answer one of them"

"The girl is a waste of time and money, that's all, leave"

I walked up to the door feeling downhearted but I knew if I kept pushing he would get even more angry.

As I opened the door I murmured to myself

"You can go to Hell" If I saw the look on his face I never would have said it otherwise I wouldn't of got a beating that bad.


End file.
